Mega Man meet's Johnny Test
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: Mary and Susan were inventing something, they called it the Dimension Cube. by accidentally it sucked up Johnny and Dukey in the year 20XX.


Year 20XX.

A/N: this will take place in Mega Men 2 and 3.

in at Johnny Test universe.

in the lab **Susan** and **Mary** were both inventing a new experiment.

it's almost done. **Mary** said.

do you think we need Johnny and Dukey to test it? **Susan** asked **Mary**.

sure thing we actually do need somebody to test it. **Mary** replied to **Susan**.

 **Susan** and **Mary** asked **Johnny** and **Dukey** to come to the lab to test their new invention.

so what exactly is this new invention? **Johnny** asked **Susan** and **Mary**.

well we call it the Dimension Cube. **Mary** said to **Johnny**.

it could send you to other parallel universes. **Susan** said to **Johnny**.

something tells me that this is a bsd idea. **Dukey** said.

relax you will be fine. Susan replied to Dukey.

 **Mary** gave **Johnny** a goggle with headphones and in the speaker on it and a plasma gun.

you're definitely going to eat the plasma gun just in case for anything that's going to happen, and this goggle headphone fees for communicating between dimensions. **Mary** explains to **Johnny**.

okay I got it. **Johnny** replied to **Mary**.

 **Susan** activate the Dimension cube and open the portal.

 **Johnny** and **Dukey** both jumped into the portal.

in Mega Man Universe.

at **dr. Wily's** Fortress, in the lab dr. Wily was created a new Army of Robot Masters.

oh my beautiful robot army, go and wreak havoc among the world. **dr. Wily** said to his Robot Masters.

all the robots left dr. Wily's Fortress.

meanwhile in the city in the alley, **Johnny** and **Dukey** got up from the portal.

 **Johnny** and **Dukey** walked out from the alley and they were amazed that a lot of robots we're doing people's work.

well I have to be amazed. Johnny said with amazement.

maybe robots can do the better thing for mankind. Dukey said to Johnny.

however they saw an big explosion coming from downtown a lot of people running in panics past them.

looks like there's trouble. **Johnny** said in a serious way.

there's no way I'm not going. **Dukey** said to **Johnny**.

fine staying here. **Johnny** said to **Dukey**.

 **Johnny** ran to where the explosion was, he saw a lot of robots destroying buildings.

some of the robots were going to attack him. use the plasma gun and shot at some of the robots.

however blue blast came out of nowhere **Johnny** dodged it and it a shot it at the robots.

another robot came out of nowhere but he had a human face.

who in the world are you? Johnny asked the mysterious robot.

my name is Mega Man but you can call me the Rock fot short. **Mega Man** said to **Johnny**.

nice Cannon you got on your arm. **Johnny** said to **Mega Man**.

well actually it's called The Buster gun. **Mega Man** replied to **Johnny**.

 **Mega Man** and **Johnny** both continued to destroy some of dr. Wily's robots.

when did **Mega** Man that **Johnny** came to a stop they both saw **dr. Wily** on top of the destroyed build.

we finally meet at last Mega Men. **dr. Wily** said to **Mega** Man.

dr. Wiley you will not get away this time! **Mega Man** said to **dr. Wily**.

wait a minute you two know each other? **Johnny** said confused.

let's just say we were nemesis dr. Wily tried to steal some of dr. Lights robots but after that he created some of his own robots. **Mega Man** explained to **Johnny**.

Dude, that is kind of a bit too harsh. **Johnny** said to **dr. Wiley**.

and who might you be? **dr. Wiley** said to **Johnny**.

let's just say I'm Johnny Test and I'm the one is going to kick your evil but! **Johnny** replied to **dr. Wily**.

for saying such that's rude, you supposed to be destroyed permanently! **dr. Wily** said in a devious way.

 **dr. Wiley** sent his giant robot to destroy **Mega Man** and **Johnny**.

 **dr. Wily** used his hovercraft and flew off to his Fortress.

 **X-2** tryed to smashed **Johnny** and **Mega Man** , they dodged it and begin to attack **X-2**.

 **Johnny** and **Mega Man** damaged **X-2** arm.

 **Johnny** multiple Plasma Blast at **X-2** legs, caused him to fall to the ground.

 **Johnny** and **Mega Man** both saw the weak point on his head.

 **Johnny** and the **Mega** Man both shot their weapons at X-2's head and then he exploded.

 **Johnny** and **Mega Man** both did a high five.

dude that was kind of cool. **Johnny** said to **Mega** Man.

I guess we actually did do a cool team up! **Mega Man** replied to **Johnny**.

 **Dukey** came running to **Johnny** to make sure that he's okay.

Johnny are you okay? **Dukey** asked worried to **Johnny**.

I'm fine Dukey. **Johnny** replied to **Dukey**.

did that dog just talked? **Mega Man** said in shock.

oh yeah this is Dukey my dog. **Johnny** said to **Mega** Man.

Dukey this is Mega Man. **Johnny** said to **Dukey**.

oh nice to meet you. **Dukey** said to **Mega** **Man**.

yes the feeling's mutual but we have to get to dr. light lab. **Mega Man** said to **Johnny** and **Dukey**.

 **Johnny, Dukey** and **Mega Man** got teleported.

To Bee Continued...

A/N: now Johnny and Dukey both got teleported into Mega Man universe, dr. Wily sent his army of Robot Masters to wreak habit across the world! see all the next chapter!


End file.
